


Апельсиновая лавстори

by kristinalemma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristinalemma/pseuds/kristinalemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о правильных советах от пляжных барменов, любви и апельсинах</p>
            </blockquote>





	Апельсиновая лавстори

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Брикел - деловой район Майами.  
> 2\. Майами и Майами-Бич - два разных города. Майами-Бич находится на острове в Бискайнском заливе.  
> 3\. Аппалачикола - порт на берегу Мексиканского залива, основное место разведения и ловли устриц во всем США.  
> 4\. История про крокодила в ванной списана с реальных событий. Как и эзотерические техники "почувствуй себя деревом" и "представь себе апельсин". =))

Этого парня Дин видел уже в третий или четвертый раз. Возраст около тридцати, строгий костюм, явно не дешевый, нелепый бежевый плащ сверху и голубые как небо глаза. Большие и печальные. И вся эта красота, утонченная и загадочная, в пляжном баре с бутылкой дерьмового Будвайзера.   
Дин, конечно, много каких чудиков повидал за все время работы в пляжных барах, но впервые видел, чтобы такой красавец половину рабочей недели шлялся в наглаженном костюмчике по южному пляжу и заливал неведомое горе в палатках, покрытых тростниковой крышей.  
Прошлые несколько раз Дин уходил раньше, а его напарница Джо оставалась закрывать бар, а вот сегодня она как раз сбежала, оставив Дина один на один с грустным парнем в костюме. И чего ему в своем офисе только не сиделось?  
  
— Мы скоро закрываемся, — сообщил Дин посетителю.  
Тот в ответ посмотрел взглядом "боже, и здесь моя жизнь стала ужасна", и Дину даже как-то жалко его стало.  
  
— С девушкой проблемы? — Дин включил режим "бармен-психолог". Он ужасно не любил использовать этот прием, потому что в основном пьяные парни начинали ныть о такой невообразимо ничтожной фигне, что не жалко становилось, а противно.  
  
— Женщины — зло, — невозмутимо ответил парень. Дин понял, что еще чуть-чуть, и тот будет подходить под определение "в дрова". — Моя последняя девушка Мэг точно пришла по мою душу из самых глубин Ада. Но я предаюсь меланхолии отнюдь не поэтому!  
  
Дин изо всех сил старался изобразить на лице заинтересованность, пока убирал стаканы со стойки. Меланхолия или нет, закрыть бар рано или поздно придется.  
  
— Моя жизнь полный отстой! Бессмысленное существование жалкого индивидуума, бесцельное, как и весь мир вокруг. Все вот ищут смысл в жизни, но я точно знаю, что его нет. Мы тут просто все существуем, не потому что есть цель или потому что должны что-то сделать, а вот просто так. Представляешь?   
  
Дин, уже и так диагностировавший пациенту кризис среднего возраста, только усмехнулся и покачал головой. Парень уставился на него в упор очень-очень несчастными глазами. Захотелось сказать что-нибудь: что смысл есть, что не бесцельно все это... Поддержать. Вот правильное слово.   
Дину вообще нравилось поддерживать людей, если они только не были его вторым напарником по бару Гейбом. Там бы никаких нервов на поддержку не хватило.  
  
Будучи барменом-психологом уже не первый год, Дин прекрасно знал, что чаще всего такая ерунда про смысл жизни и прочие сакральные знания начинала лезть от скуки. Если этому парню, у которого явно водились бабки и который не был обделен весьма привлекательной внешностью, хотелось порассуждать о высоком с бутылкой в руках, то тут все было кристально ясно. Скучно. Ему просто скучно: дорогие девушки надоели, друзья — все козлы, заняться кроме работы нечем, тачки-шмотки-тусовки уже не интересуют. Люди, любые люди, редко искали смысл в своей жизни, если у них были жены-мужья, парочка спиногрызов, шизанутые родственники и неоплаченные счета в конце месяца.   
  
Дин облокотился о стойку и, доверительно глядя парню в глаза, посоветовал:  
  
— Если не знаешь, в чем смысл твоей жизни, не сиди здесь и не пей дешевое бухло. Дорогое тоже тут не пей — оно все разбавленное, поверь мне.   
  
— А...  
  
— В других барах тоже не пей, они тут все одинаковые. Вообще алкоголь — это не выход. Выход — это искренняя и нежная забота о ком-нибудь. Я тебе не советую бежать жениться и рожать детей. Начни с малого — цветов вырасти или животное заведи.  
  
На лице парня промелькнуло недоумение пополам с заинтересованностью.  
  
— Какое животное?   
  
— Собаку, например. Или кошку. Главное, крокодила не заводи, обычно это плохо заканчивается. Лучше вообще начни с растения, если ты много времени на работе проводишь.  
  
Тот задумался, кивнул и снова задумался, сверля взглядом почему-то правую руку Дина.  
  
— Апельсиновое дерево подойдет? — спросил он.  
  
Конечно, многие начинали с кактусов. Но этот тип себя ко многим явно не причислял. Еще бы, с золотой-то карточкой Виза, которой он расплачивался раннее.  
  
— Прекрасный выбор! — ободрил его Дин, уже мечтая закрыть бар, прыгнуть в любимую детку и умчать домой. Дом, милый дом, там, наверное, братец уже ужин приготовил и пива нормального купил. Дин бы скорее съел листовой салат Сэма, килограмм пять, чем согласился бы выпить то, что они продавали в своем баре.  
  
— Эээ.. ну тогда я пойду, посажу его... где-нибудь, — неуверенно закончил парень, — спасибо...  
  
— Дин.  
  
— Кастиэль. Еще раз спасибо, — полностью захваченный, по видимому, мыслями о своем будущем дереве, парень спрыгнул с барного стула, и побрел куда-то по пляжу, совершенно не беспокоясь за свои дорогущие ботинки.  
  
Дин только хмыкнул. Кастиэль, какое интересное имя, ну надо же.  
  
А полчаса спустя, когда он все убрал, протер и выбросил мусор, и наконец-то сам отпустил себя с работы, он встретил своего нового знакомого снова.  
  
Кастиэль, бежевый плащ которого почти сливался с белым песком даже в полутьме, все также шагал по Южному пляжу, явно не торопясь завтра в свой сверкающий офис в стиле хай-тек где-нибудь на верхних этажах Брикеля.  
  
— Эй, Кастиэль, — окликнул его Дин, — Может тебя подвезти?  
  
На лице того появилось замешательство, потом он как-то успокоился и сел к Дину в машину.  
  
— Тебе куда?   
  
Кастиэль назвал адрес, и Дин вбил его в навигатор, чтобы не петлять по всему Майами. Корэл Уэй, ну надо же. Дин ни разу не был удивлен, что богатенький мальчик живет в одном из самых дорогих районов города. Даже как-то обидно стало от такой предсказуемости. Вот если бы Кастиэль хоть что-то сделал неожиданное...  
  
Во время поездки они молчали. Кастиэль явно был достаточно пьян, чтобы не хотеть задушевных бесед, а Дину, и так наболтавшемуся за день, просто было влом рот открывать.  
  
Когда они подъехали к месту, Дин ожидал увидеть что-то похожее на особняк, но это было просто старое трехэтажное здание на несколько квартир.   
  
Кастиэль потянулся к ручке двери и сказал:  
  
— Спасибо, тебе. Что подвез, и за совет тоже, — он резко повернулся и чмокнул Дина в губы, — Давай как-нибудь выпьем вместе кофе?  
Дин пару раз моргнул и кивнул. Удивил, нефиг сказать.  
  
— Отлично, — Кастиэль лучезарно улыбнулся и вылез из машины.  
  
Понаблюдав, как тот пару минут ковырял свой замок, а потом все-таки зашел внутрь, Дин наконец-то прогнал с лица удивленное выражение.   
Кофе, Кастиэль, серьезно? Они говорили в общей сложности минут десять, у них не было номеров друг друга, и они явно были из очень далеких друг от друга лиг.   
Безнадежно, как сказал был Сэм, если бы Дину было хоть какое-то дело до чужого мнения.  
  


  
  
Прошло еще две недели, и Дин и думать забыл о странном парне Кастиэле. Нет, конечно, было интересно, где он там теперь рефлексирует, пьет или может и правда дерево решил посадить. "Главное, чтобы ничего в советах не перепутал, — думал Дин, — и действительно себе крокодила не завел".  
По печальному опыту Гейба он знал, что крокодилов дома лучше не держать. Не то чтобы это было не очевидно, но все же. Суть всей истории заключалась в том, что когда Гейб видел перед собой сладости, то стоило только намекнуть, что он их может съесть не делясь ни с кем, и можно было вить из него веревки и требовать отдать последнюю рубаху. Именно таким образом какой-то ушлый друган Гейба и отдал ему на "временное подселение" малюсенького крокодильчика. "Доброго, милого, умного", — сказал друган и свалил в командировку куда-то в леса северной Калифорнии. Поначалу все было нормально, а потом крокодильчик вырос и все стало резко плохо. Огромная прожорливая зверюга заняла гейбовскую ванную. И однажды ночью Гейб предательски её замуровал при помощи кирпича, цемента и такой-то матери. Под потолком Гейб оставил небольшую щель, в которую он закидывал мяско своему питомцу. Почти три месяца Гейб слушал злобное рычание и щелкание зубов по ночам, а мыться ходил исключительно к соседям, чем спровоцировал три переезда, два счастливых воссоединения и один развод. Не сказать, чтобы оставленный женой Бальт сильно расстроился, когда Гейб к нему впоследствии переехал.  
Когда Дин, уставший ржать и слушать очередные части этой санта-барбары, спросил, почему Гейб просто не прибил долбанного крокодила, напарник высказал ему все, что он думает о таких живодерах как Дин, не ценящих жизни созданий божьих. По мнению Дина, ни одно создание, чье бы оно ни было, не имело право забирать у него ванну и рычать по ночам.  
Даже если это создание его родной брат Сэм.  
  
Кстати, именно Гейб больше всех возмущался тому, как преступно легко Дин расстался с мыслью о кофе-свидании с красавчиком из мира деловых центров и больших денег. В глазах Гейба Дин просто-напросто продолбал свое счастье в виде синеглазого брюнета с фигурой Аполлона и ангельским именем.  
Кастиэль, как, оказалось, действительно было именем ангела четверга, но Дин не рискнул уточнять, откуда Гейб, который вообще-то Габриэль, это знал. Дину хватало периодических рассказов о том, как Гейб таскался по всяким странным занятиям, где ему предлагалось представить себя прорастающим деревом.  
  
Вообще Дин не особо парился, что Кастиэль исчез с его радаров. Он же не последний красивый парень в Майами, в конце-то концов. Сэм, конечно, перманентно ныл про какие-то серьезные отношения между Дином и его правой рукой, которые в его возрасте пора бы было уже и закончить. Но что бы Сэм понимал! Он же до сих пор встречался с Джессикой, которую подцепил еще в школе! Неудачник.  
  
Так что когда под очередное закрытие смены на дощатый пол их бара ступил человек в нелепом бежевом плаще и черном костюме под ним, Дин едва не выронил из рук поднос с бокалами.   
  
— В моей квартире оказалось мало благоприятных полей для выращивания апельсинов, — без приветствия заявил Кастиэль, — и я был занят переездом в дом с подходящими полями. И участком для деревьев, потому что апельсиновым деревьям нужно много солнечного света и ощущение свободы.  
  
Дин сосредоточенно искал в мозгу подходящие к случаю фразы. Что-то типа "поздравляю твои несуществующие апельсиновые деревья с переездом". Или "не подскажешь, где ты взял определятор благоприятности полей, кажется после моего брата в душе поля совсем ни к черту".  
  
— Привет, Кастиэль, — вместо этого сказал Дин, — я очень рад, что ты к нам зашел.  
  
Гейб перевел заинтересованный взгляд с одно парня на другого, пробурчал что-то похожее на "всему вас учить надо" и жизнерадостно заявил:  
  
— Дин, мне срочно надо домой! Закрывай сам, а то у меня, кажется, утюг не выключен. И чайник, и стиральная машинка и даже фен, — он вытащил свою сумку из ящика под баром, подкинул в руке ключи от машины и поспешил к выходу, пока Дин не опомнился. Задержался, возле Кастиэля, внимательно оглядел его со всех сторон, удовлетворенно кивнул: — А ничего так! Обязательно пригласите Дина ваши грядки вскопать, он у нас садовод от Бога. С лопатой в руках настоящий зверь!  
И смылся.  
Предатель.  
  
Если Кастиэль и был смущен или оскорблен, то он этого никак не показал. Наоборот, он решительно подошел к стойке, уселся и снова, как в тот вечер, внимательно уставился на Дина своими синими глазами.   
  
— Налить тебе пива? — спросил Дин.  
  
— Лучше кофе, — ответил Кас, — кажется алкоголь и правда вреден, я долго не мог найти этот бар, забыл, где он стоит.  
  
— Если ты хочешь кофе, то нам лучше пойти куда-нибудь еще. У нас тут кроме быстрорастворимой ерунды в пакетиках ничего не водится.  
Кастиэль пожал плечами.  
  
— Только не Старбакс.  
  
Дин кивнул и начал собираться. Хорошо хоть Габриэль успел убрать всю посуду до того как сбежал, и Дину только оставалось выключить свет и опустить брезентовые занавески, закрывающие бар ночью.  
Дин знал небольшую круглосуточную кофейню, расположенную неподалеку. Днем ее оккупировали толпы хипстеров, непонятно как выживавших на жаре Майами в своих свитерах и конверсах, а ночью место превращалось в пристанище для полуночников.  
По дороге Дин попросил Каса (так его оказалось удобнее называть, чем полным именем) рассказать о себе и узнал, что тот действительно работал в банке, то ли что-то умножал, то ли делил, Дин так и не понял. Зарабатывал Кас много, но не заоблачно, как изначально думал Винчестер.   
Жил скромный красавчик один, в отношениях играл за обе команды, но после последних провальных отношений с девушкой решил переключиться на парней.  
  
— Почему именно я? — задал закономерный вопрос Дин.  
  
Кас, которому принесли его сложносочиненный кофе с кучей сиропов, невозмутимо ответил:   
  
— Ты знаешь меня лучше, чем я сам.  
  
— Поясни.   
  
— Пока ты не посоветовал мне посадить растение, я и не думал, насколько мне не нравится моя квартира. Оказалось, что она совершенно неудобная, чересчур большая и бесполезная, как и большинство вещей в ней. Сейчас я переехал в небольшой дом, избавился от всей дизайнерской мебели, и у меня теперь есть сад. На моей кухне нет больше барной стойки, которая мне никогда не была нужна, зато у меня из окна вид на океан. Мне теперь есть где бегать по утрам и у меня появилось желание возвращаться домой на ночь, а не пить или ночевать в офисе.  
  
— Я всего лишь дал тебе стандартный совет, который мог дать любому, кто заявил бы мне, что его жизнь бессмысленна, — заметил Дин, — заведи собаку, посади кактус. Мне такое тоже говорили.  
  
— И что ты сделал? — спросил Кас.  
  
— Предложил своему брату снимать дом вместе, раз уж он не собирается жениться, а я все время работаю. Мой брат отлично, знаешь ли, заменяет собаку, по крайней мере, своими щенячьими глазками точно.  
  
Кастиэль немного помолчал.  
  
— Все равно, ты человек, который ничего обо мне не знал, сказал мне что-то, что меня задело и заставило что-то поменять в жизни. Мои друзья и коллеги полгода советовали мне психоаналитиков и антидепрессанты всех видов. А мне всего лишь надо было сменить обстановку.  
  
— Я рад, что помог тебе, — сказал Дин.  
  
— Посоветуй мне что-нибудь еще, — попросил Кас, допивая кофе, — только не сегодня, а завтра.  
Он медленно скользнул взглядом по расстегнутой на три верхние пуговицы рубашке Дина и совсем чуть-чуть покраснел.  
  
— И каким же образом я увижу тебя завтра? — Дин уже уловил к чему все идет, но подразнить Каса не мешало.  
  
— Думаю, мне стоит в качестве благодарности пригласить тебя на завтрак у меня дома. Как я уже говорил, у меня теперь отличный вид из окна.  
  
Дин отставил кружку в сторону, поднялся из-за стола и протянул руку Касу.  
  
— Я, конечно, тебе, верю на слово, Кас, но убедиться своими глазами будет не лишним.  
  
Судя по тому, как Кастиэль вцепился в его ладонь, он считал точно так же.  
  
От ночи в памяти Дина остались приятные воспоминания о прохладном океанском бризе, влетавшем в открытое окно, и горячих руках Каса, который буквально не желал от него отцепляться. Кажется, они забыли закрыть дверь на ключ, когда начали целоваться прямо на пороге, и потом поднялись в спальню, оставляя за собой дорожку из вещей. И, кажется, Дин получит немало похабных комментариев от Гейба о своей разукрашенной засосами шее.  
  
Утром, очень-очень ранним и туманным утром, Дину надо было возвращаться обратно в бар, так как у него была первая смена. Он был толком не выспавшийся, но довольный до чертиков. Будить Каса он не стал, собрался как можно тише, сделал ему большую кружку своего фирменного ледяного кофе и оставил на столе в кухне записку с номером своего телефона. Рядом на записке было нарисовано кривенькое строение с башенками и подписано "Диснейленд ждет тебя!"  
  
Уходя, Дин обернулся посмотреть на действительно неплохой домик песочного цвета, утопающий в зелени кустов, с дорожкой из темной плитки, ведущей к крыльцу. Окно спальни на втором этаже все еще было открыто, и Дин послал туда воздушный поцелуй.  
Как бы Кас не решил дальше, сейчас Дин был искренне рад, что их вторая встреча состоялась именно так. Какими бы дорогами они не пошли дальше, Дин хотя бы мог быть уверен, что неплохой, но ужасно одинокий парень Кас не утопит себя в алкоголе и мозгокопательной ерунде. И почему бы Дину не радоваться, что его присутствие сделало другому человеку хорошо.   
Особенно учитывая, что немного кто спешил так же хорошо делать Дину.  
  


  
  
После той прекрасной, но абсолютно лишней ночи Дин предпочитал думать, что просто обзавелся новым другом. Богатым, офигенно красивым, чертовски горячим в постели другом по имени Кастиэль. С которым хорошо было поболтать в отсутствие посетителей или перекинуться смс-ками после работы. В основном они болтали на отвлеченные темы, про музыку или фильмы. Или о погоде, которая в Майами триста шестьдесят дней в году была хорошая.  
  
Кастиэль был интересным. По-настоящему интересным. Если вначале Дину и казалось, что их интересы будут как-то сильно отличаться, то потом он понял, что ничего подобного. Кас не был в восторге от лютневой музыки какого-нибудь дремучего века, не знал английских поэтов наизусть и вообще не понимал чем опера отличается от балета. Как и Дин, он был рад простой еде вроде бургеров и пирогов с пивом, а в выходные предпочитал читать детективы или заниматься чем-то ненапряжным типа уборки. Оно было и к лучшему — Дина немного пугали люди, считающие, что их деньги обязывают их вести себя как-то по другому, что с получением капитала на счету надо обязательно переставать есть по-человечески, а по выходным нужно получать солнечные удары в гольф-клубах.  
Кастиэлю было плевать на такие условности, он не обращал внимания на то, есть у него деньги или нет. Его больше заботило, что жизнь по-прежнему имеет мало смысла, но зато теперь у него было одно апельсиновое дерево, новый дом и то, что по советам Дина он начал хоть немного обращать внимание на мир вокруг себя.  
Они договорились: Дин будет советовать ему всякую фигню, а Кас, не споря, будет эту фигню выполнять.  
  
Раз уж Кас не знал чем ему заняться, Дин должен был, да что там, просто обязан ему помочь!  
  
Сначала Дин отправил его в Диснейленд. После почти трех дней молчания от Каса пришла смс-ка: "Отравился мороженым и кока-колой". А потом: "Но мне понравилось".  
  
Дин советовал ему читать книги (не то что бы у него самого был идеальный вкус в литературе, но у Каса его не было вовсе), фильмы, интересную музыку. Периодически Кас по совету Дина ходил куда-нибудь гулять (это Майами, детка, тут гулять можно просто везде), посещал интересные места.  
Больше всего Каса впечатлил зоопарк, где в террариуме жили маленькие крокодильчики. Кас даже прислал Дину фото, где он держал в ладони нечто грязно-зеленое, маленькое, но уже с зубами.  
  
Единственное, что Дин и Кас не делали — не встречались. Не потому что у них не было времени просто хотя бы выпить кофе вместе, и не потому что между ними осталась одна необсуждаемая тема — секс.  
Та ночь была хороша, Дин это признавал: Кас был великолепен, и он сам тоже был ничего так. Просто что бы не заставило Каса пить в ту ночь в баре Дина, а потом слушать советы незнакомого человека и тем более следовать им — это было неправильно. Кастиэль сам понятия не имел, чего он хотел от своей жизни.  
И начинать отношения, когда у него такое состояние, означало возможность рано или поздно столкнуться с тем, что Дин — это не то, чего бы Кас хотел от жизни.  
  
Не то чтобы Дину Винчестеру было чего стыдиться или как-то себя принижать. Он даже мог назвать себя средним классом: у него был собственный бар на пляже, что в Майами означало круглогодичный заработок. С самой ранней юности Дин мечтал о том, как будет мешать коктейли, жонглировать бутылками, поджигать Джека на стойке, а потом возить симпатичных девиц на своей детке. Дин никогда не хотел носить костюм и сидеть в офисе, за этим скорее к Сэму.   
Дину нравился шум прибоя, шорох платиново-белого песка, красивые девушки и парни, гуляющие полуголыми по пляжу. У него был Гейб, который любил условности и правила еще меньше, чем Дин (честно, по мнению Дина, Гейб просто страдал невообразимой херней все то время, что он бодрствовал). И у него была Джо, которая, конечно, хотела бы учиться в университете, а потом быть адвокатом или еще кем-то, но на это нужны деньги. У Дина из старого магнитофона на барной стойке звучал бодрый классический рок, и он знал рецепты почти сотни коктейлей, хотя готовил едва ли двадцать из них. Дину нравилось, что его жизнь в Майами — это одно сплошное развеселое лето.  
  
Кастиэль был как из другого мира — мира стекла, бетона и бумаги. Они бы не сходились в куче разных точек их жизней, и это бы их угнетало, они бы ссорились, не понимали друг друга и своих ожиданий и, в конце концов, они бы расстались.  
Дин проходил это очень много раз. Мало кому хотелось быть вместе с пляжным барменом, как бы красив и зеленоглаз он ни был. Всегда существовала вероятность, что кто-то привлечет его внимание сильнее.   
  
Дину даже не хотелось доказывать после таких заявлений, что он — не ветреный парень и не кобель, и уж тем более не шлюшка.   
По этим, а еще многим другим причинам (которые Сэм и Гейб в один голос называли мудацкими) Дин ненавязчиво спихнул Каса в свою френд-зону и ждал, просто ждал, когда Касу надоест, или когда его депрессия пройдет и ему не нужен будет друг-тире-органайзер.  
  
Но пока что Кас с невероятным упрямством продолжал звонить и писать, не находя ничего удивительного в том, что Дин не горит желанием с ним встретиться. Опять же, работа Кастиэля вообще предполагала малое количество свободного времени.  
  
А все свободное время он уделял, как ни странно, своим апельсиновым деревьям, которых он, по рассказам, посадил так много, что Дин невольно представлял себе плантации отсюда и до заката. Утыканные светящимися оранжевыми шарами, источающие кисло-сладкий цитрусовый запах.   
Гейб как-то рассказывал ему про очередных ударенных на голову, которые в качестве техники, настраивающей на сексуальное желание, предлагали представлять перед собой теплые апельсины.  
Гейб сбежал через час, не забыв съязвить, что у него не так все плохо в личной жизни, чтобы трахать фрукты.  
  
По словам Каса, он внезапно выяснил, что ему очень нравятся апельсины, в любом виде, и ему очень нравится такое своеобразное садоводство. Больше, чем нравилось сидеть в офисе, что-то делить или умножать.  
И что он был бы не против бросить свою скучную работу и просто сидеть дома, и варить варенье. В компании Дина желательно.  
  
К сожалению, у Дина, как и у большинства людей, была идиотская привычка слышать только то, что он хотел слышать. Сэм это называл "тут слышу, там не слышу". И поэтому, как только слова Каса начинали сводиться к опасным темам "отношения", "свидания" и "ой, я тут такой голый лежу", Дин включал режим "не слышу". Или просто переводил тему на что-то незначительное.  
  
Сэм говорил, что он упускает шанс, Гейб звал его Мистером Тормозом, а сам Дин считал это прогрессом. Он в кои-то веки встретил человека, который нравился ему настолько, что хотелось о себе оставить только хорошие впечатления, даже пускай и просто как о друге.  
  
Только вот Касу явно не хотелось оставлять себе впечатления о Дине. Ему хотелось оставить самого Дина, хотя он, судя по всему, слабо себе представлял, с какой стороны подходить.  
Кажется, он был знаком раньше только с теми людьми, которые сами на него вешались и которые сами к нему цеплялись.  
Как быть, когда сам хочешь сделать первый шаг, он не знал.  
  
А Дин был за такой глухой стеной, что впору было позаимствовать у НАСА парочку ракет и долбить ими в эту стену.  
  


  
  
Развязка наступила неожиданно.   
Пытаясь отгородить себя от Каса, Дин забыл напрочь, что тот просто знает, где работает Дин.  
И он пришел.  
  
Каким образом он вообще узнал, что в этот вечер Дин снова будет работать один, осталось тайной.   
Факт был в том, что он пришел и теперь требовал ответов.  
  
— Я тебе не нравлюсь?  
  
— Нравишься.  
  
— Тебе не понравился секс со мной?  
  
— Понравился.  
  
— Я, по-твоему, скучный?  
  
— Ты интересный, Кас.  
  
Кас взвился со стула и ударил ладонями по стойке.  
  
— Тогда почему ты не хочешь, Дин?!  
  
Винчестер только устало потер глаза. Он очень не любил эту часть, но надо же было как-то объяснить, что он просто не подходит для серьезных отношений.  
  
— Потому что из нас не получится хорошей пары, вот почему. Я работаю в баре и никогда не поменяю эту работу, я не умею готовить ничего, кроме яичницы, и я раздолбай, до сих пор живущий со своим братом. А ты привык к людям, которые ценят стабильность и надежность, ты ищешь себе парня не там где надо.   
  
Кас уселся обратно и начал гипнотизировать его своими глазами.  
  
— Почему ты уже все решил за меня? — спросил он.  
  
Дин усмехнулся.  
  
— Просто посмотри на себя, — он кивнул на привычный костюм Кастиэля, в этот раз хотя бы без дурацкого плаща. Хотя да, на улице днем точно было плюс тридцать.  
  
— Ты так хорошо понимаешь меня, — покачал головой Кас, — и в то же время ты не понимаешь во мне ничего. Почему ты вообще решил, что мне нужна какая-то стабильность? Дин, да я по твоему совету на все выходные съездил в Аппалачиколу на устричную ферму, чтобы посмотреть, как выглядят эти самые устрицы до того, как их сварят в лимонном соке с белым вином! И после этого ты считаешь, что я стремлюсь к стабильности?  
  
— Рано или поздно тебе все равно надоест заниматься глупостями, Кас, и ты поймешь что я сейчас прав. Поверь мне, я проходил это много раз с разными людьми.  
  
— Я — не разные люди! — Кастиэль снова вскочил.  
  
Дину было тяжело на него смотреть. Он сам понимал, что вот сейчас от точно ведет себя как мудак, и даже не может внятно объяснить, почему он это делает. Потому что трус? Потому что его пугает мысль о возможной боли расставания настолько, что он даже не хочет испытать месяцы (а то и годы) счастья, которые пройдут, прежде чем эта боль наступит?  
Сэм был прав, когда говорил, что Дину слишком рано выдали права.  
Нет ничего глупее, чем бояться того, что может никогда не случиться.  
  
Но все равно, хоть сердце при взгляде на Каса и заходилось бешеным стуком и кричало: "Мое!!!", мозг не забывал вставить: "А если вдруг…"  
  
Так что Дин отвернулся и сделал вид, что он очень занят, расставляя банки с пивом в холодильнике и сортируя их по цвету и размеру.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Дин, — почти прошептал Кастиэль.  
  
— Мы все равно останемся на разных уровнях, Кастиэль.  
  
Когда Дин повернулся, минут десять спустя для надёжности, Каса уже не было в баре.  
  
Дин невесело усмехнулся и уронил голову в скрещенные на стойке руки.  
  
\- Очешуенно, - сказал он сам себе.   
  


  
  
Когда утром Дин рассказал о случившемся Гейбу... впрочем, нет, он предпочел бы не вспоминать, как именно его назвал напарник.   
Реакция Сэма была менее бурной, но схожей — решение Дина поддерживать никто не стал, хотя ни брат, ни Гейб толком не знали Кастиэля.  
Однозначное мнение — Дин снова сделал глупость — позволило всему его окружению счастливо издеваться над ним и рассказывать ему, как сильно он не прав. Серьезно, кажется ему пора было менять друзей. И братца заодно.  
  
К счастью для него, наступала середина лета, что означало новый наплыв туристов на пляжи Флориды и конкретно для Дина — переезд в Майами-Бич, где он собирался открывать новый бар.   
Что ж, если ему не везло в личной жизни, ему должно было повезти хотя бы в работе.  
  
Он собрал вещи, оставил Гейбу последние ценные указания, необходимые для управления баром (Дин очень надеялся по приезду не обнаружить себя банкротом или, например, владельцем опиумной курильни) и свалил на другой берег Бискайнского залива.   
  
Там оказалось еще жарче, чем в самом Майами, и речь шла не только о погоде. Все же, как туристический центр, Майами-Бич был популярнее, чем оригинальный Майами.  
Так что Дину скучать не приходилось, тем более что здесь у него помощников пока не было. Впрочем, так было даже лучше. Пока он был занят работой и отвлекался от нее только на еду и сон, у него меньше возникало дурацких мыслей в голове. Дурацких, дурацких мыслей о том, какой он все же дурак.  
  
Было что-то странное, что при всей своей нелюбви к рефлексиям Дин умудрялся все время делать то, что буквально заставляло его сидеть и часами размышлять, что же он сделал не так.  
Да все, блин, не так.   
  
В начале августа жара на улице стала окончательно невыносимой, даже близость океана не спасала, ночью температура практически не спадала, и Дину казалось, что в жаре плавятся его собственные мысли.   
Ему очень хотелось позвонить Касу и хотя бы помолчать в трубку и послушать его голос. Или что-нибудь сказать. Или бросить к чертям работу и вернуться обратно. Обойти все высоченные деловые центры в Брикеле с вопросом, а не работает ли тут горячий и милый парень Кас, без которого Дину хотелось лезть на стенку.  
Иногда Дин очень ненавидел рамки, в которые он сам себя загонял.  
Как там Кас говорил? Он решил за них обоих? Если бы он еще правильно решил.  
  
Новый день неожиданно начался туманно в прямом смысле этого слова, видимо, где-то на севере Флориды пошел дождь, и его отголоски дотянуло до Майами. Это было приятно, хотя бы пару рабочих часов Дину не будет хотеться засунуть голову в морозилку или сконструировать аквариум на колесиках для передвижения по улице.  
  
Снежно-белый песок приветливо шуршал под ногами, в такой ранний час на пляже было немноголюдно, встречались только редкие бегуны да подростки в оранжевых униформах, лениво собирающие мусор.  
  
Возле палатки Дина сидел человек, прямо на песке, прислонившись к одному из столбиков. И если бы у Дина было чуть хуже зрение, он мог бы убедить себя, что обознался, и что это просто ранний алкоголик дожидается своей первой порции водки с соком. Правда, маловато было людей, не то что алкоголиков, которые бы притащили на пляж с собой огромный чемодан на колесиках и протирали бы дизайнерские джинсы об песок.  
Ну и людей, которые бы отзывались на имя Кастиэль, тоже было маловато в жизни Дина. Точнее сказать, всего один.  
  
Словно почувствовав приближение Дина, Кас открыл свои очаровательные синие глаза и посмотрел на него. Поднялся на ноги, слегка потянулся. Сложил руки на груди, глядя на Дина с молчаливым вызовом, потом почему-то засмущался, сделал вид попроще.  
  
— Твой... друг Гейб сказал, что тебе нужны помощники, — как обычно вместо приветствия выпалил Кас. Кажется, он и правила этикета все же были друг с другом не знакомы.  
  
Дин усмехнулся. Если Кастиэль умудрился найти его даже здесь, вероятнее всего следуя указаниям Гейба (который дорогу к своему дому запомнил месяца через два после переезда), то это что-то да значило. Глядя на такое упорство, которого у Кастиэля было за них обоих, Дин не мог не подумать, что ему легче согласиться со всем, чего захочет Кас. Исключительно потому, что Дину не хотелось однажды обнаружить себя похищенным и привязанным где-нибудь в подвале к батарее. А глаза Каса сверкали так, что не было сомнений — да, если будет надо, то и похитит и свяжет.  
  
— А как же твоя работа? — спросил Дин, отвязывая брезентовые шторки и поднимая их вверх, — ну, та, на которой ты что-то делил или умножал, не знаю.  
  
Кастиэль уставился на него с видом, ясно говорящим "да ты, наверное, шутишь, Дин".  
  
— Я никогда ничего не делил и не умножал. Вообще-то я больше работал с акциями и их движением, а не в бухгалтерии. Но они в любом случае обойдутся без меня, а вот ты нет. Или я без тебя. Я не знаю, Дин, давай просто...  
  
Дин даже не дал ему договорить, просто прижал к столбику и заткнул страстным поцелуем.  
В конце концов, он не хотел слушать лишних слов, он уже все решил в тот момент, когда увидел Кастиэля этим утром рядом с баром.   
  
Они оторвались друг от друга, но Дин не спешил выпускать Каса из своих объятий.  
  
— Кас, скажи мне только одно — нахрена тебе такой большой чемодан, ты сюда переехать решил?  
  
Тот покачал головой и уткнулся лбом в плечо Дина.  
  
— Ну, с пустыми руками в гости не ездят, вот я и решил тебе привезти...  
  
— Что?  
  
— Апельсины, конечно, что ж еще.  
  
Полный чемодан апельсинов, надо же. С другой стороны именно этого следовало ожидать от парня по имени Кастиэль, который слушал странные советы бармена в пляжном баре и влюблялся в него с первого взгляда.  



End file.
